wackyracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout Scatter
Scout Scatter is the first segment of the fifth episode of Wacky Races, and the ninth race overall. Summary Racing from Lulu, Louisiana, to Deepinaharta, Texas, The Buzzwagon loses a wheel, which cuts two wheels off The Bulletproof Bomb, so The Ant Hill Mob shifts into Jet-Skate Power. In first place, Dick Dastardly wants to keep them from passing, so he releases some cattle to stampede across the road, but they trample him instead. Then he telephones the sheriff to tell him the Mob is coming through his town. The Ant Hill Mob evades the lawman by a Wood Scouts camp and disguising themselves as Scouts. When they succeed in fooling the sheriff, Dastardly and Muttley decide to play too. Meanwhile, The Turbo Terrific hits an oil slick and slips past The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug, so Lazy Luke uses Tiger Power to retake the lead. The Creepy Coupe uses Scare the Bear Power, but Blubber Bear grabs the dragon's neck and flings the vehicle back to last place. As the Ant Hill Mob prepare to change back to their regular outfits, they spot two Scout leaders, really Dastardly and Muttley in disguise, who ask them to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together, two sticks of lit dynamite. When Red Max hedgehops over The Bouldermobile, he crashes into a rock and The Crimson Haybaler pops its prop, which slices The Compact Pussycat in half. Penelope asks for help, and The Slag Brothers beat her car back together. Clyde tries and tries, but can't make a fire. Frustrated, Dastardly grabs the sticks to show him how, but they blow up. With Ring-a-Ding already in the car, Clyde spies a canoeing Scout about to go over a waterfall. The Mob forms a human chain and rescues the kid. The sheriff arrives so they jump down into the canoe to get to their vehicle. A giant tumbleweed is no problem for The Convert-a-Car, but threatens Penelope, so Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth use Pulverized Overdrive to destroy it and take the lead. Professor Pat Pending shifts into Triple Dribble Power to bounce past them. Dastardly catapults Muttley into the air to drop a barrel of dynamite to destroy the road, but it drops on Dastardly instead, blowing him into a cactus patch. The Professor uses Pogo Power until he gets stuck in a prairie dog hole. Muttley uses The Mean Machine's new secret weapon, firing a plunger on a spring. It springs the car far into the lead, but then flails and beats it back and forth. The other racers jockey for position, and Rufus Ruffcut wins by a nose. Finishing Order # Rufus Ruffcut # The Bouldermobile # The Convert-a-Car Goofs * When Dick Dastardly says "You're not plucking a chicken!", his hair is the same color as his skin. * The Turbo Terrific and Creepy Coupe both cross the finish line before the Bouldermobile and Convert-a-Car, yet the instant replay shows otherwise. * When the top five cross the finish line, they are side-by-side. In the instant replay, they are in single file. Gallery wr scout 1.jpg wr scout 2.jpg wr scout 3.jpg wr scout 4.jpg wr scout 5.jpg wr scout 6.jpg wr scout 7.jpg wr scout 8.jpg wr scout 9.jpg wr scout 10.jpg wr scout 11.jpg wr scout 12.jpg wr scout 13.jpg wr scout 14.jpg wr scout 15.jpg wr scout 16.jpg wr scout 17.jpg wr scout 18.jpg wr scout 19.jpg wr scout 19b.jpg wr scout 20.jpg wr scout 21.jpg wr scout 22.jpg wr scout 23.jpg Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse